


It Was Always Worth the Wait

by ALavenderHaze



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALavenderHaze/pseuds/ALavenderHaze
Summary: The story begins on a chilly November afternoon, with a bright-eyed 6 year old girl who asks her mom for some skating lessons. Little did either of them know that the little decision they made on a chilly, weekday, afternoon in November 1995 would change the course of her life.It is currently a collection of memories that recollect Tessa and Scott's 20 year skating partnership and their personal journey as well. There may or may not be a plot twist somewhere along the way.





	It Was Always Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> The title is currently a working title, it is subject to change. This is my first fan fiction ever (please be kind), and here I am writing RPF. I don't know how it's come to this but hopefully the story is interesting. Apologies for any typos or other errors. Apologies too, to Tessa and Scott. I hope they will never know this exists.

 

_November, 1995_

“Mommy, Mommy!” shouted a little brunette as she bounded into the house, tearing off her boots and dropping her backpack in the front foyer. “Yes sweetheart? I am in the kitchen.” her mom, Kate, replied. The bright-eyed little 6 year old dashed into the kitchen, her cheeks flushed from excitement and the chilly November wind.

“Mommy, my class is going skating for a field trip in December before Winter Break and I can’t even skate! I really want to learn before I go on the field trip. May I please get some lessons?” She sat herself down at the breakfast nook in the kitchen as her mom placed a snack in front of her and sat down beside her. “Tessa, sweetheart, you already have so many other activities going on. We have gymnastics and ballet and soccer, I don’t know how we can fit an other activity into the week, honey.”

  
“Well,” said Tessa, as she chewed thoughtfully on a piece of apple, “I only want a few lessons, just enough so I can skate a bit by the time we go on the field trip. Can I please give it a try?”  
“Well,” Kate replied, “in that case I guess I can ask around to see if we can find you a few lessons.”  
“Oh, thank you so much!”, Tessa jumped off her chair and kissed her mom on the cheek before twirling out of the kitchen in excitement.

A few days later, Tessa walked into the Ilderton rink hugging a pair of new, shiny, white figure skates in her mitten clad hands. Her mom had found a coach that could give her a few introductory lessons and it was only 10 minutes away from their home which made it easy to get her to skating after school on Wednesdays. As her mom helped her lace her skates on the bench near the edge of the rink, Tessa’s green eyes widened as she looked out at all of the skaters practicing on the rink. As her eyes roamed around in awe, watching them spin and jump, a bit of trepidation snuck into her thoughts. _What if she wasn’t any good at this; what if her coach didn’t like her?_

Before any more of those thoughts could sneak into her mind, she became distracted by what was happening on the rink. She saw a boy, from the corner of her eye. He looked to be about her age he was dashing around the rink chasing an older boy who looked a lot like him. “Danny!”, shouted the younger boy, “I swear I am gonna catch you!” The older boy laughed and quickened his stride. Suddenly, she heard a lady’s voice from the other side of the rink. “Scott!” she shouted, “you are supposed to be practicing your dance hold with Lily, not chasing Danny around the rink.”  
_So that was his name_ , thought Tessa, _Scott_.

By now, her mom had finished lacing up her skates as she saw the lady who shouted at Scott earlier glide up to her and bend down. “Hi” said the lady, “My name is Carol and your mommy told me that you wanted to learn how to skate.”  
“Hello,” replied Tessa, cautiously, “My name is Tessa, it’s nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand to Carol, she had seen her parents do this when they introduced themselves to other adults, so she supposed she should too.

Carol chuckled and reached out and gently shook her mittened hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Tessa. Are you ready to start?”  
Tessa stood up, looked out at the rink, at all the people skating and jumping and spinning, she took a deep breath and glanced up at Carol with her bright green eyes as she took her hand and said, “Yes, I am.”

Carol led Tessa out onto the ice and said “Today all we are going to do is get you comfortable and see if we can skate forwards.” She stood in front of Tessa and held out her hands. “Okay, I want you to push forward a little with your right blade, okay then your left…” As the lesson went on Carol realized that Tessa seemed to have a natural knack for this and made a mental note to talk to Kate after their lesson wrapped up. As the lesson drew to a close, Carol told Tessa that she could have some free rink time to just practice stroking around the rink if she had time and of course if her mom let her. 

As Tessa skated by the bench where her mom was sitting, she tentatively stopped (she had just learned how to do this and was still a bit weary) and asked “Mom, Carol says that I can have some free rink time right now since my first lesson went so well? Can we stay for a little bit longer?” “Sure, but only for a half hour more, we have to pick up Jordan.”, Kate replied. “Okay!” said Tessa, and off she went with a smile plastered on her face.

Carol sat down next to Kate, as they looked out onto the rink. “She’s really good, a natural. Have you thought about maybe letting her take a few more lessons?” Carol asked. “I don’t know, she already has so many other things going on, we don’t want to overwhelm her. Why don’t her father and I sit down with her and talk about it, and if we come to a decision we will let you know. At the very least we will be coming back for the next few weeks to wrap up these classes.” Carol agreed and bid her goodbye as she had to meet her next student.

Meanwhile, Tessa continued practicing stroking on the ice, determined to get it right. Suddenly, she realized that she was about to run into another kid in front of her. In a bit of a panic, her toepick caught a rut in the ice and her arms went flailing, she was bracing herself to fall backwards, when she felt a pair of hands grab her and she heard a voice say, “Steady there big hands, I got you.” She looked up and saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking at hers.

“Thank you” she stuttered. 

“No problem kiddo, are you alright?” Danny asked.

“Yes, I think so.”Tessa replied. 

The boy, Scott (she thinks that’s his name) skated up to them and said, “Hey Danny! Let’s get going, the Leafs game is going to start soon!” 

Danny laughs and ruffles Scott’s hair, “Alright buddy, let’s go!”

At that moment she heard her mom say, “Tessa it’s time to go!” She skated off to her mom and as she sat down on the bench while her mom helped her take off her skates, Danny and Scott skated by, “Bye, big hands.” said Danny. As she watched them skate off and she found herself wondering if she’d see him around next time. 


End file.
